Revenge is a Dish Best Served AuGratin
by Starbase89
Summary: The booby-trapped body of a young sailor puts Gibb's life in jeopardy, sending his team the message that someone wants revenge. hope that's not too corny!


A/N: This is by first shot at writing a story. Please review, good or bad!

* * *

"Whadda ya got, Duck?" Jethro inquired as he made his way into autopsy. The team had recently been assigned the case of a young sailor, Lieutenant Laura Sutton, who had been found dead at the foot of the Lincoln Memorial. Preliminary findings on-scene indicated natural causes, but Jethro's gut was saying otherwise.

"Well Jethro, as is usually the case, the truth is deeper than first glance. Poor Ms. Sutton was killed after receiving a massive dose of digitalis."

"Heart medicine?"

"Yes. While digitalis can be used to treat heart failure, a high enough dose can cause complete cardiac arrest within seconds."

Jethro looked down upon the prone body of the lieutenant. She and her fiance had been set to take the plunge on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial in just nine days. He guessed that she was doing some last minute planning when she was attacked. As he left the room, his hand brushed up against Lt. Sutton's, and he felt as though he had been stuck with a needle.

He held up his left hand, holding it with his right.

"Doctor! What the hell was tha..." he trailed off, as his knees buckled and everything quickly turned black.

"Dear God, Jethro!" Dr. Mallard cried out as he hurried to his friend. He felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. He delivered a precordial thump before beginning chest compressions.

"Mr. Palmer! Help!"

Jimmy was on his way back from the restroom when he heard the call for help. He ran into autopsy to see Agent Gibbs on the floor with Dr. Mallard over him preforming chest compressions.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked as he felt himself begin to shake.

"Agent Gibbs was poisoned and is in cardiac arrest. Keep clear of the lieutenant's body. Come and take over compressions while I get help."

Without a word, Jimmy took over as Dr. Mallard ran to the phone.

"Operator, we are in need of emergency medical assistance in autopsy. Special Agent Gibbs is in cardiac arrest. Please hurry!" is all the Doc got out before dropping the phone and running for his medical supplies. He picked up his emergency medical bag and his portable heart monitor and defibrillator and rushed to Gibb's side.

Jimmy stopped his compressions just long enough to allow the Doc to cut open Jethro's shirt. As Mr. Palmer resumed, Dr. Mallard placed the electrodes on Gibb's chest and attached them to his machine. Jimmy stopped as the doc turned the machine on.

The monitor displayed an unwavering line and emitted a single, frighteningly monotonous tone.

"He's is asystole. Dammit! Jimmy, keep going! I'm giving him one milligram of epinephrine."

Just then, Abby ran into autopsy, smiling and brandishing some recently processed evidence .As what she was seeing hit her, she stopped dead in her tracks and tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with Gibbs?"

"He was poisoned. An ambulance is on the way. Please try and calm down, and take over on the resusi-bag. I need to reassess him." Dr. Mallard got out, out of breath, as he handed the bag to Abby. She was in shock, still crying, but she put the mask over his face and continued respiration.

He reset the machine and told everyone to stop for a moment. The machine displayed a chaotic wave and beeped frantically.

"He's converted to ventricular fibrillation. Mr. Palmer, draw one hundred-fifty milligrams of lidocaine into a syringe." He ordered as he grabbed the paddles from the defibrillator and coated them with conductive gel.

"Charging to two hundred Joules. Everyone clear!"

Jimmy and Abby backed away as Dr. Mallard put the paddles down on Jethro's chest and released their energy, causing Jethro to jerk.

"Inject the lidocaine and continue CPR." the doctor ordered to the two as the EMS team arrived. They came in with their stretcher, glad to be seeing what they were. One of the EMTs took over for Abby with the resusi-bag, but Jimmy kept up compressions until Duck called for them to stop to reassess.

They all saw with relief the mostly normal-looking sinus rhythm on the display.

The EMTs looked at the readings and at one another, agreeing.

"He's safe to move. Let's go!" the older of the two EMTs said as they transferred Gibbs to the stretcher and wheeled him to the elevator.

* * *

Tony, Tim and Ziva were just pulling up when they noticed the ambulance outside the main entrance and a stretcher being wheeled out with Dr. Mallard right behind it.

"This cannot be good." Ziva said suddenly as Tony restarted the car and pursued the rapidly moving ambulance.

TBC...


End file.
